


quests, rules, and love sick fools

by panic_at_the_everywhere17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a bitch, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prinxiety - Freeform, Quest, Roman is in love, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk what to tag, patton ships it, so is virgil, the gayness 👌, virgils a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere17/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere17
Summary: Virgil just wants to go home, but now he is stuck with roman on this stupid quest through the imagination to save Patton and Logan from deceit and the dark sides. and on top of all that roman wont stop flirting with Virgil. will they save Patton and Logan? will roman get a kiss? why am i so obsessed with the sanders sides? i promise this is gonna be fluffy.





	1. movie night

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading this trash . this is my first fic so give a little grace OK?   
> -annie

Virgil's pov

It was just a normal day, I was sitting in my room on Tumblr listening to panic! At the disco when roman came crashing into my room. Strangely he didn't say anything but just hid behind my couch. "uh can I help you?' I questioned. "shh don't mind me but if Patton comes in I'm not here" "ya know I would usually be concerned but I just remembered I don't care" I quipped back. he rolled his eyes and crouched down, "just don't tell pat". as if on Que Patton burst through my door. "WHERE IS HE" Patton shouted. i just pointed behind the couch as he ran over. Patton grabbed roman by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room. as he was being dragged out roman scowled at me and i stuck my tongue out at him. 

i heard shouting outside my door which i could only assume was Patton and roman. after a while of silently listening to their conversation i figured out that roman stole and ate all of pats cookies. no wonder he was so upset. after a bit the yelling subsided and my phone lit up.

sir_sing_alot: hey thanks for selling my out earlier 🙄 we still on for our disney marathon tonight?

hot_topic: ur welcome ✌ i wouldn't miss it

hot_topic: u know you don't have to ask me that every time. we have a marathon every Friday night.

sir_sing_alot: oh OK, see u tonight 

i couldn't help but smile each time i talked to the princely side. i may have developed quite a big crush on roman but don't really know what we are. the two got together quite frequently and had become good friends. Patton had insisted that roman shared my feelings but i doubt that. 

around 6 i put on my foundation and some eye shadow under my eyes, slipped on a MCR shirt, jeans and a hoodie and headed out to grab some snacks before i went to Romans room.

Roman's pov

after Virgil sold me out Patton yelled at me about eating his cookies. i went back to my room to try to make it presentable for company. two hours later i had cleaned up my room and made a cute little blanket pile. i was getting ready for Virgil to come over and putting on my best outfit. i have to admit i am very taken with the emo, he has captured my heart but i cant figure out how to tell him. besides the occasional flirting i don't know what to do! 

at 6:30 i heard a knock at my door. i opened it to see Virgil with an arm full of snacks. "hello my chemically imbalanced romance! can i offer a hand?" (i just got G noted while writing this 😭) "uh sure" he mumbled. i took the items out of his hands and a flopped down on the bed. "what are we watching tonight princey?" he shouted from the other side of the room. "well i was thinking Aladdin and maybe mulan" "that works" Virgil responded as he pulled the dvds out of the holder. the rest of the night was spent with Virgil making sarcastic comments and us slowly scotching closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dudes! welcome to my probably sucky fic. this is my very first fic so give me some grace OK? pardon my inability to spell and my sub par grammar. i have a really busy schedule and i pretty much write when i feel inspired but i will try to update every one in a while. i'm not really sure how long this is gonna be but whatever. i'm reallllllllllllllly into prinxeity, like its kinda concerning. thank you in advanced for reading this, youre awesome
> 
> sincerely (me (deh anyone??))
> 
> \- annie


	2. roman needs to chill

virgil's pov 

after last night i had to sleep in pretty later considering we finished at around 2. after watching Aladdin, mulan and black cauldron (I've actually never seen black cauldron, is it good??). i woke up at 1 and decided to go take a shower. once i was done i got dressed and started on my makeup, just some foundation and eye shadow. i figured that today the others would be with Thomas so i could do whatever.

i went downstairs to get some breakfast, well now it would be considered lunch. before going down i decided to throw my hoodie into the washer, that left me wearing jeans and a panic! shirt.

i grabbed a bagel, some cream cheese, and a glass of OJ and sat on the counter cause Patton wasn't there to stop me. as i was eating roman walked in and yawned. "oh whats up Virg?" he asked tiredly (is that a word?). i was on my phone so i didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he walked up to the fridge. HE WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT. you know that scene in stranger things when mike spits his milk all over the breakfast table, ya that was ME with my juice when i saw him. hearing the noise roman looked over at me and immediately burst into laughter at the sight if me with orange juice coming out of my nose. "OH MY GOD VIRGIL HAHA WHAT DID YOU DO" i was probably was the color of roman's blood which would be all over the floor in a minute if he didn't shut his mouth. "shut up" i said as i threw the box of cereal at him. "you face is as red as my sash. what?" he said innocently "am i making you uncomfortable?" he started slowly walking towards me. that's when i decided that i was done. i bolted to my room to try to calm down. i definitely am not going to leave my room the rest of the day.

******

roman's pov

Virgil blushing is so cute!!!! my mission from now on is to make Virgil blush whenever i can. today i was going to help Thomas with his next video but he only needed Patton and Logan so i just decided to hang in the mind. after Virgil ran out i went back to my room and worked on some video ideas. around 6 i thought that Patton and Logan would be home by now so i headed down to the kitchen to see if pat had started dinner yet. i was thinking about how Virgil was doing when i opened to door to the kitchen to see Patton and Logan making out. i quietly left the room so they couldn't hear me. i quickly ran upstairs and pounded on Virgil's door. "VIRGIL OPEN THE DOOR, YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS". i heard a couple of thumps and then the door opened to a very tired looking Virgil. "what do you want princey?" he said. "OK OK OK SO I JUST WALKED IN ON ON LOGAN AND PATTON KISSING. LOGICALITY IS REALLLLLLLL." i shouted. "no. frickin. way.". "yes way." they are so cute together. Virgil was looking very happy but he also had the slightest look of loneliness. then he pulled out his phone. i suddenly got an idea. i started taking steps towards Virgil. he took notice after i got a little to close for his comfort and started backing up. "Virgil, do you like me?" i said innocently. "what?..i..uh..well" he started stuttering. his back finally hit the wall and there was a visible change in his breathing. our bodys were inches apart. "do. you. like. me?" i said, my breath tickling his lips. after a bit of stuttering the emo finally spat out "n-no". "huh, too bad" i said pulling away. " see you tomorrow virg" i said with a wink as i walked away.

Virgil's pov

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. i stood there for minutes trying to figure that out. after a wile i thought i should go to bed and calm down, considering i'm the color of Rudolph's nose. 

******

the next day after i got ready i was scrolling through tumblr when i heard a scream. i assumed that Patton had just seen a spider. "im coming pat!" i yelled as i jumped up out of bed then ran downstairs. i was surprised to see no one was there. "pat? hello....? anyone?". then i felt a pain in the back of my head and everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahaha a cliffhanger. i just watched the new sanders sides video (selfishness vs selflessness) and deceit better stay the frickity frack away from my children. i know two chapters in two day?!?! dont get used to it. also im still trying to figure wattpad out so give me some grace. sorry for any mistakes, im tired.
> 
> later my dudes
> 
> -annie


	3. frickn deceit

Virgil's pov

i woke up on the ground on what i assumed was grass with a pain in the back of my head. as i rolled over onto my back and adjusted to the light i realized that this wasn't the mindscape. (i think thats what its called , correct me if im wrong) i looked around and saw that roman was lying next to me still unconscious.

"roman, wake up." i said as i slapped him across the face. after a couple slaps he finally started to come to. "ughh why is it so bright" he said groggily. "roman where the fuck are we. this better not be some sort of prank cause if it is i swea-" "Virgil" roman said cutting me off. "breath. i don't know whats going on but i will figure it out".

as i was doing my breathing exercises we finally looked around us. it looked to be some sort of field. "oh shit, no no no no" roman started freaking out. "whoa princey now its your turn to calm down. whats wrong" i said. "this is the imagination!" he said still panicking. "wait, isn't the imagination your kingdom? why is that bad?". "Virgil you don't understand how big this place is, we could be miles away from the entrance to the mindscapes!". "ohhh this is bad" i said.

all the sudden i heard a evil laugh from the trees and out stepped deceit. i would say this day couldn't get any worse but i know it will. "ah i knew this had something to do with you" i spat. "now now Virgil don't be like that." deceit hissed. "just tell us what we're doing here snake face". "i'm hurt that you would think i did this". roman just stood there confused. "i right i will just get this out there. the dark sides and i definitely HAVEN'T taken Logan and Patton and hid them somewhere even they don't know. and you totally DON'T have to go and rescue them. only once you have rescued them will i give a map on how to get out of here" "you son of a-" i was interrupted by roman grabbing me by the waist and holding my back from pummeling the snake-like side. "why. why are you doing this?" said roman, still trying to control me. "because we DON'T get bored and DON'T want to see you and Virgil try to actually work together. thought that WOULDN'T bring some laughs" deceit said slyly. 

"well have fun and watch out for the creatures in the woods!" deceit said right before he disappeared. 

"What are we gonna do?" roman said. "hey don't look at me you're the prince" i said snarkaly. well i suggest we enter the woods to find pat and lo" ro said "good thing i still have my sword". "i gues- ahhh" i mumbled as roman grabbed my hand and ran into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS THAT GOOD DID I DO GOOD (haha a sanders sides quote in a ss fanfic) sorry this is so short but i'm tired af and need to go to bed cause its 2:00 am. it probably has a lot of mistakes in it.
> 
> later my dudes
> 
> -annie


	4. i suggest we run

virgil's pov

when roman grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest he pulled just a little too hard and i ended up on the ground. "wow thanks princey" i said mostly joking but it had the tiniest bit of salt in it. "oh uhh sorry" he said shyly.

after a while of walking in complete silence without my headphones, i was about to loose it. "i swear to god if you don't say something i'm going to go crazy" roman said. "well what do you want me to say" i sighed back, not really wanted to talk. "i dont really know anything about you, tell me about yourself". "fine" i said. "what do you want to know". 

"hmm favorite color?"

"purple obviously"

"what do you do to pass the time?"

"sleep, draw, spend time on tumblr, watch TV, sleep"

"favorite store?"

"we're in Thomas's mind, we don't have stores dumb ass"

"favorite book?"

"the hunger games"

"favorite musical?"

"oh that's a hard one. either heathers, be more chill, or hadestown"

all the sudden roman stopped, grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "favorite side?" he said rapping a arm around me waist and smirking. by now i had started to get used to this. i rapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so our lips were almost touching. i looked into his eyes and whispered "Patton" and walked away leaving roman sputtering.

~~~~~~~~

after what happened earlier roman didn't talk much. it had been about 4 since we started walking and my phone battery was only going to last so long. roman kept glancing at me and looked like he wanted to say something. "hey Virgil I-" he was suddenly cut off him putting a finger on his lips. "roman shut up" i said trying to listen to our surrounding. i swear i heard something. "well that wasn't very nice Virgil" he said grabbing my wrist to take my hand off his face. "roman for once can you shut the ever loving fuck up". "Virgil". i slapped my my hand over his mouth. "listen!" i hissed. growling and the snapping of twigs could be heard from all around us. "uh roman do you still have your sword?". "yes" he replied in a hushed voice. "well before we have to use it i suggest we run". and with that roman and i took off running. unfortunately he was a much faster runner then i and in no time he was ahead of me. he looked back and noticed that i was struggling so he slowed down and scooped me up bridle-style. god this was like something straight out of a fan-fiction. after a bit of running they were pretty far behind us. he stopped at a tree with lowish branches "Virgil can you climb trees well?". "i guess" i said. "then climb" he said giving me a boost. once we were a good distance up they tree we stopped. roman looked really nervous. i was confused considering he was always brave in the face of danger. then it hit me, it wasn't the wolfs of whatever was chasing us. "princey are you afraid of heights?" i said trying to contain a laugh. "uhh no" he mumbled nervously". "oh my god you are aren't you! the great prince roman is afraid of heights!". i couldn't help from laughing now. roman just sat there looking grumpy. "all right all right i'll stop. do you think its save to go down yet?" i asked. by now it was dark and the time was around ten i was guessing. "i think so" roman answered. once we got down we saw to backpacks leaned up against the tree. attached was a note

these backpacks contain everything you need to survive. we are not being kind we are giving them to you so you live because if you die then it hurts Thomas. hopefully they'll last you till you find another place to get supplies from. if not, tough luck.

-depression 

insides the backpacks were food, water, a first aid kit, some money, sleeping bags, a fire-starter kit and matches, some extra weapons, a portable phone charger and my head phones. i silently thanked them for the last two. roman and i rolled out the sleeping bags and got into them. then i realized i was cold as fuck. i looked over to roman and then wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into him. "this means nothing" i said sleepily. there was undoubtedly a blush on his face. "g'night princey". "good night love" he said wrapping his arms around me. i hate to admit it but i secretly loved it. " don't call me that" i said. and with those words i fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up my dudes. i realized that i misspelled wrapped halfway through this but i'm to lazy to go change it. btw depression is a dark side in this story so he is part of deceits group
> 
> peace ✌
> 
> -annie


	5. rules

Virgil's pov 

i opened my eyes to the blinding sun right in my face. i tried to get up but couldn't due to Roman. we were facing towards each other with Roman's arms around my waist keeping me there. i have to admit it, i loved this. but i looked around and soon realized our situation and where we were. 

'well thanks to whatever was chasing us last night we are now lost, well more lost then before. i mean god deceit didn't even tell us what direction to go in. we could be going the opposite way of where Patton and Logan are.' i thought.

i tapped roman to wake him up. "roman wake up we have to get going". he groaned and clung to me. "Nooooo" he said "you're warm and i'm comfy, five more minutes pleassssssse." i rolled my eyes and finally was about to get out of Romans grip. not much after that roman got up and started to roll up the sleeping bag. i grabbed two granola bars from the bag, handed one to roman and sat down on a nearby log. 

once ro was done he came over and sat next to me. we ate our bars in silence for a while until he spoke. "hey virge?" he said in a serious tone. "yah" i said uneasily. "well since we are in one of the most dangerous places in Thomas' mind i thought we should make some rules.". "wait, why is this place one of the most dangerous?" i asked. "you're kidding right? did you miss the entire getting chased by creatures last night? this relm of the mind has hundreds of things that want to kill you.". i frowned remembering it. "even me being the ruler doesn't know all of what is in here. so we definitely need some rules. 1. don't die". i let out a small laugh. "2. we stick together at all times. 3. don't do anything stupid.". "HA, i think you will have to be more concerned about you doing something stupid more then me princey." i said. "whatever" he said laughing. " anything to add?". i was still trying to take this all in and remember it. "uhh i don't think so". "well we should probably get started then ".

********

i was getting really bored of walking. it had been at least 3 hours and by now it was around 11. roman and i had been talking for the past 2 hours so it made it a bit more tolerable. every once in a while our hands would brush against each other. 

apparently i had zoned out and roman was trying to get my attention. he grabbed my hand while trying to talk to me and i immediately snapped back to reality. i looked down at our hands and back up to roman. his eyes grew wide and he started to pull away. "i'm sorry Virgil i di-" i cut him off by intertwining our finger together. he looked up at me and smiled. 'god every time he smiles my heart melts. i didn't think it was possible for someone to be this amazing'.

*********

we continued walking hand in hand until we decided we needed to eat lunch. i was getting out some sandwiches from our bag when i noticed that we were almost out of water. it was hot out so we definitely needed more. roman said he remembered a stream we passed a while ago, so we started in that direction. 

we got there about an hour later. as roman was filling up our canteens i took my shoes off and put my feet in the stream. "hey ro come join me!" after a bit of coxing i got roman to join me. i may or may not have pushed him into the stream. and he may or may not have pulled me in with him. when we actually got out of the stream we were soaked. "oh my god roman look!" i pointed to my left where you could see the outline of a town. we grabbed our bag and headed towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its a short chapter but i have no idea what to do next sooo. ill be at camp so don't expect another update before July. love you my dudes.
> 
> peace✌
> 
> -annie


	6. the Town of Broadway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me being the uncoordinated person i am i have absolutely no idea where this story is going so this may just be a filler chapter.

virgil's pov

roman and i walked a bit before something dawned on my. "wait how can you have a entire town in here?" i asked roman. " well this is the imagination so pretty much anything can exist in here. there are different towns for different interests Thomas has. by the size of this town i would guess its Broadway.".

i immediately rolled my eyes. "does this mean everyone is going to be singing all the time?". roman chuckled. "no its just mostly The characters.". i let out a sigh of relief. we were about 2 hours from the town, it was fairly big. i spent most of the rest of the walk lost in my thoughts.

-time skip brought to you by my newfound love of beetlejuice the musical-

once roman and i arrived i was immediately overwhelmed. we walked past a ton of shops

elle and friends law ferm. 

JD's seven eleven snacks.

beetlejuice exorcisms.

Dolly Levi's everything shop.

Seymour plant shop. 

six divorce agency. 

just to name a few, there were too many to count.

roman stopped in front of a blacksmith. i was a but confused. "roman what do we need weapons for? you already have a sword?" i asked. "well" he said walking into the shop "i need another one. today i am teaching you how to fight". 

oh no no no no no. "roman there is no way in hell i am even holding one of those death sticks". roman looked at me with that stupid smile that makes me what to punch him and kiss him. "come on virge you'll be fine". 

after a bit we found a sword that fits for me. roman also picked up a bow and a few arrows.

we walked out of the blacksmiths shop and walked into a general store to get some food. ro grabbed a box of granola bars, a few bottles of water, and some pre made sandwiches. 

we walked up to the checkout counter, standing at the register was a girl dressed in all black. the girl had short black hair and looked to be about 16.

"hey Lydia! hows things with your dad?" roman asked. "roman!" she yelled " i haven't seen you around here in a while, things are great. although living in the same town as a certain havoc wreaking creepy old guy is interesting.".

Lydia scanned our items and fiddled around with the cash register for a bit then hands us our bags. "have a nice day, and roman try to not get killed. doctor dillamond says if he has to patch up another stab wound he is going to take away your sword privileges." she said laughing.

"wait don't we have to pay?" i ask confused. Lydia turned to roman. "your boyfriend is cute" then she turned to me leaving a very red roman. "in exchange for roman protecting the town we give him everything for free, with the exception of weapons, he breaks lot of them.". 

"cool, and i'm not his boyfriend" i mumbled.

"oh do you know who we should go to if we need to find someone?" roman asked after his face turned back to its normal color.

"you should go see dolly levi, she does everything. i believe she is gone for the week though so her assistant will be there." she responded.

"alright thanks ill see you soon!" roman said already running out the door.

before i could follow roman Lydia grabbed my arm "Virgil please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, he acts like a perfect hero but he has a temper when is comes to protecting his friends." 

i nod and start to walk away but then stop. "wait how do you know my name?"

she smiled "roman talks about you a lot, now go hes waiting for you".

i wave goodbye to her and walk out of the store. i saw roman a couple shops down. i ran up to him.

we walked into the shop and i was amazed. it looked alot like a locally owned thrift shop. there was a girl with green skin behind the counter reading a book. i know this one, shes elphaba. i do know a few musicals but im not a huge geek like roman.

"hey el, do you know where deceit might hide people that he has kidnapped.' ro said.

"wow" she looked a little surprised. "that was straight to the point. i dont know specifically but i do have a map with a bunch of potential places." she handed us a map with about half a dozen x's on it. "deceit comes in here a lot trying to convince me to give him some spells. i really dont like that guy". " me neither" i say quietly.

"sorry to rush but virge and i have things to do before we can continue our search. thanks and say hi to galinda for me" he said grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

its almost sunset so ro and i find a hotel to stay the at. he says tomorrow we will work on sword fighting and then the next day we will continue our search.

although i do like spending time with roman, we need to find Patton and Logan soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am still alive 
> 
> this is unedited and the ending was kinda rushed but i have no idea what im doing so at least i got a chapter out.
> 
> sorry for the slow updates
> 
> -annie


End file.
